


Points for Style

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco will do anything to earn points.





	Points for Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevfan/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for my amazing beta, Sevfan's Birthday. Happy belated birthday, sweetie!  <3  
> Prompt requested: robes, cake, surprise.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154 and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Points for Style

~

Normally pristine green robes are crumpled atop red ones, but their owners, two men writhing in a nearby bed, don’t appear to care. 

Nor does it appear to matter to them that the candles have long since melted into the cake sitting on the table across the room. 

All they seemed concerned with was straining together, getting as close as possible, and when one gasps, “Fuck, Draco! Faster!” the other smirks, and speeds up his rhythmic thrusting. 

Eventually, they both shout, coming one after the other. 

With a groan, Draco collapses onto his back, his chest heaving. 

Harry, also struggling for breath, finally cracks open an eye. “You know…when you said you’d planned…a surprise party for my birthday…I thought other people would be here.” 

Draco turns his head to look at him. “You wanted an orgy?”

“Git!” Harry laughs breathily. “No. It’s just…don’t surprise parties usually involve more than two people?”

“Why?”

Harry thinks for a moment. “You know, I’m not sure.” 

“All right, then are you really complaining that you get me to yourself?”

“Not really.” 

“Then what exactly is the problem here, Harry?”

Harry grins. “There’s wax on my cake?”

Draco turns his head to look. “That _is_ a legitimate complaint. Fortunately, I’m a wizard. _Banishus Waxus_!” 

“Banishus Waxus?” Harry repeats. “Really?”

Draco shrugs, and with another negligent wave of his hand, levitates the cake over onto the bed. “Intent is what matters, as you well know.” 

“Still,” Harry mutters. “No style points for you.” 

“No?” Draco arches an eyebrow, and moments later, Harry’s flat on his back, Draco straddling him. “What can I do to earn some style points, then?”

Grinning, Harry loops his arms around Draco’s neck. “Surprise me,” he whispers, and as they kiss, shifting together to begin all over again, they roll onto the cake in their haste. 

“Oh for—Now there’s cake on my bits!” Harry whinges. 

Draco’s smirk is wicked. Leaning down, he begins to delicately lick cake and icing off Harry. “Do I get style points now?”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry moans, arching up to try to shove his cock towards Draco’s mouth. 

“Good.” Draco swirls his tongue along the icing stuck to Harry’s hip. “Although it looks like I’ll need to get you another cake.” 

“Tomorrow,” Harry says, reaching for him, and then, once again, conversation ceases, as all they concern themselves with is pleasure. 

~


End file.
